


Erotyczne fantazje 153

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 153

Uległa dziedziczka rozebrała się do naga, a Ruby zaczęła całować jej małe piersi. Język liderki tańczył na jej twardych z podniecenia sutkach, ssąc je i liżąc.

Weiss uległa pieszczotom młodszej dziewczynie. Ruby pocałowała ją namiętnie w usta a później lizała jej kark i szyje, robiąc to powoli i delikatnie. Ale chwilę potem nagle przestała.

Liderka usiadła na łóżku i przywołała ją gestem ręki, a białowłosa podeszła do niej na czworakach jak wytresowany szczeniaczek.

Złożyła pocałunek na stopie swojej pani, później biorąc do ust palce jej stóp, całując i ssąc je osobno. Ruby położyła się na łóżku czując, że Weiss idzie coraz wyżej. Rozsunęła szerzej swoje nogi, zapraszając tym swoją partnerkę do dania jej niesamowitych przyjemności. Dziedziczka uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła doprowadzać do orgazmu jej ukochaną liderkę.


End file.
